


Meadow Musings

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Tumblr prompt: You're an idiot. A cute idiot, but still an idiot.





	Meadow Musings

Fingertips made lazy circles against Paul’s scalp as he rested his cheek against Aaron’s stomach, the two of them bathing in the sun in the middle of the empty field atop a blanket Paul always carried in his saddlebag. He could feel his skin soaking in the rays, and knew if he didn’t roll over on his back soon, his ass would be sunburned. Still, like a lizard on a rock, he was reluctant to move, and his rock seemed pretty complacent as well.

“If a herd came through right now,” Aaron’s voice made Jesus open his eyes. “What would be the first thing you went for–clothes or weapons?”

“Weapons,” Paul answered without hesitation. “The dead don’t care what I’m wearing, or not wearing, and I don’t think they’d wait long enough for me to put my pants back on.”

“Good point,” Aaron’s fingers slid through Paul’s long locks before resuming the scalp circles. “But then you have unprotected parts to worry about.”

Jesus snorted a laugh, “Is that your way of saying I’m a big boy?”

“Well, I certainly have no complaints, but that’s not quite what I meant,” Aaron laughed in reply.

“If a walker is close enough to take a bite at that, I’m pretty sure it’s the least of my worries.” He pressed a kiss to Aaron’s stomach, then sat up, playfully straddling the other man with a grin. “What about you? If we were in the middle of really mind-blowing sex…would you try to finish or would you throw me off?”

Aaron licked his lips, his body automatically responding to the weight of Jesus, and he pressed up against him, eliciting a soft moan from the other man. “Depends…how close am I?”

Jesus pressed down against him, slowly grinding against the budding erection. “Close…really close. That final stretch…where just a few…more…thrusts would make you cum.” Each word was punctuated by an undulation of his hips.”

“Mmm,” Aaron closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him for a minute as he considered his options. “The pain of blue balling it versus satisfaction. I think I’d have to cum and throw you off.”

“What if they were right on top of us?”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you like to ride me,” Aaron grinned. “Got myself a shield.”

Paul threw his head back with a laugh, lowering his body on top of Aaron’s and kissing the other man. “You’re an idiot. A cute idiot, but still an idiot.”

“How do you figure that? I’m the one getting off while using a human shield,” he teased.

“Yeah, well assuming I don’t see or hear them coming and leave your ass in the grass, you’ve still got to worry about cumming, regaining your senses, throwing me off of you, and getting up to get your machete. Pretty sure blue balls might be the better option.”

“Clearly you’ve never had blue balls.”

The two dissolved into laughter, playfully kissing each other before their aroused states took back over. Aaron’s hand traveled down to Paul’s ass, giving it a loving squeeze before he smirked at the other man.

“Think we have time for another round before a herd passes thru and we have to put our theory to the test?”

Jesus grinned. “Only one way to find out…”


End file.
